


Yagami Ligh: Breaking L

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [1]
Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Plug, Demon!Light, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p><p>Yagami Light is the youngest of the Demon Brothers. He possesses a Death Note given to him by a Shinigami and uses it to try and attempt to create his perfect world. When he gets his hands on his greatest enemy, L, his priorities change a little.</p><p>The different Fandoms in this series will be: Black Butler, Death Note, Durarara!!, Togainu No Chi, and Kuroko No Basuke.<br/>I have no idea how I got to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set after L died in the anime, but Light has kept him alive. It won't follow the rest of the story and other characters will only be mentioned.

When L woke up, it was to utter darkness. A cold breeze told him he was completely naked aside from the blindfold tightly covering his eyes and the ball gag between his teeth. He was in a kneeling position with his hands cuffed behind his back and his knees digging into a feather soft carpet, his ankles spread and chained to the floor. His chest was resting on his knees and when he tried to sit up, a chain around his neck stopped him only centimeters higher.

A dark chuckle from in front of him had L tense up. He knew by instinct who it belonged to. The man that had supposedly killed him. Yagami Light. Kira. He had proven that fact when he had grinned down at the dying L. But how was he still alive? Maybe he was lucky, or he had a psychosomatic cardiac arrest and it hadn’t been that Shinigami, Rem, that had written his name in the Death Note. That would explain a lot. In that case, Kira still wouldn’t know his name and he had still a chance.

“Are you comfortable, _L Lawliet_?” Light asked amused, as if he had read L’s mind.

L’s eyes widened behind the blindfold and he shook. Kira knew his name. Then, why was he still alive? Shouldn’t it be the first thing on Light’s agenda to kill him?

“I bet this isn’t what you expected from death, right?” the invisible teen chuckled.  
“But that’s why I _brought you back_!”

The imprisoned detective jerked in shock when a foot was planted on the back of his neck. Light chuckled again and pushed down, grounding L’s face in the carpet.

“I thought I had won when you died, and I had! It was amazing at first,” Light continued explaining.  
“But it’s not exactly _fun_ to win if you can’t rub it in anyone’s face. So I brought you back to life. Seeing as no one had dared to collect your soul, it was a piece of cake to keep it myself.”

L made a confused noise and wriggled underneath the other’s sole in an attempt to escape. It didn’t work as the shoe only dug harder against his already bruising skin. A pained whimper escaped the raven haired detective at the rough treatment, earning him yet another amused chuckle from his tormentor before the foot was finally lifted.

“I planned on devouring you soul,” Light told his prisoner.  
“It’s really something, so determined and powerful. It tastes as sweet as that damned sugar you keep pouring on everything that goes into your mouth. But I never had more than a taste, because I figured there was something even _sweeter._ You want to know what?”

Light paused as if waiting for L to reply, even though he was obviously unable to. Even if he could, the raven had no idea what to say. What Light was telling him was utterly confusing to the poor detective. He had learned there was a thing as a Shinigami, accepted that fact even, but what the brunette was telling him was something else entirely and part of L hoped he had just lost his mind.

“Not going to guess, _Lawliet_?” Light chuckled before kneeling down next to his prisoner.

L shivered when he felt Light’s hot breath against his ear and jumped a little when a cold hand tangled itself in his unruly hair. Long fingers carefully combed through the knots before going lower and running over L’s eminent spine.

“Seeing you _completely and utterly submit to me,_ doesn’t that sound as the sweetest most perfect revenge?” Light whispered, his voice heavy with dark amusement and lust.

The roaming hand reached L’s ass and two fingers buried themselves inside him. L whined in pain of the stretch and tried to wriggle away from the intruding digits. The teen smirked evilly and started scissoring his fingers inside his captive, making him groan out in discomfort.

“C’mon L, if I could handle it, I’m _sure_ you can too,” Light scolded him grinning.

L wanted to scream at him, telling him this was completely different from back then. At least he had been careful, keeping Light’s pleasure in mind with everything he had done. The gag turned his words in jumbled wails and spit started pooling out from the sides, dripping down his chin while he tried to blink away his tears. What Light was doing to him was pure _rape_ and _torture_.

“I bet it would hurt for me too, right? If I did anything now?” Light asked in a bored tone.  
“I’m not really into that, though.”

The fingers were pulled out and L shuddered at the feeling, giving a relieved sigh once the pain started to leave his body. His backside still stung, but at least the burning was gone.

L screamed through the gag when a foreign object was roughly pushed inside of him and sobbed loudly as his muscled convulsed around it. Light just laughed and continued to shove the plug in all the way. Small trickles of blood escaped past the toy and ran down L’s thighs to the carpet.

“That should stretch you out properly!” Light laughed, patting the older male on his back.  
“I’ll be back in a few hours, so please try to bear with it while I’m gone.”

With that, Light stood up and started walking away. Instead of hearing the sound of a door opening and closing, as L had expected, he only heard a soft pop before the entire room fell in a disturbing silence. The only sound was the detective’s continued sobbing and shuffling.


	2. Day Two

L had finally been able to fall asleep and forget about the painful rod buried inside his ass when he was rudely awakened by a kick in his side. He gave a groan in pain and carefully shuffled in a more comfortable position, whining when the plug moved inside him as well.

“Sleep well,” the familiar voice of Light sneered.

L huffed in reply and tried to relax again in his bonds. Maybe he would be able to sleep a bit longer. It had been a long time since he had a good night’s sleep with all his work and the continuous nightmares he suffered from. Surprisingly, he didn’t have any at the moment.

Light gave an annoyed sigh and knelt down in front of L to take off the blindfold and gag. L blinked a few times and looked up at his captor, recoiling in shock when he saw the glowing red eyes and sadistic smile. He looked so much different from the boy L had known before and had considered a friend, maybe even a lover at some point.

Light was wearing a black button up shirt and black leather pants with army boots underneath and a studded metal belt on his hips. He grinned at L’s expression and ran his perfectly manicured fingers through the messy black hair, slightly tugging on it.

“Guess what? They made me your successor,” the brunette told him amused.  
“I’m in charge of investigating myself. Isn’t that hilarious?”

L just continued staring at the male, noticing how his teeth seemed to have sharpened and his eyes were like red fire burning in their cases. The shadows around the two of them seemed to be dancing, obscuring the already dark room even more and almost hiding the large black King Size bed behind Light from the detective’s gaze. Was Light planning on sleeping there while watching L?

Light noticed L’s stares and his smile turned into a nicer one. The hands in the dark locks slid down and cupped L’s face gently while Light planted a kiss on the pale forehead.

“That bed’s for you if you’re a good boy,” Light whispered seductively.  
“I don’t need to sleep anyway.”

L frowned at the statement and glared at his captor. Why the hell would he submit himself to a monster like Kira? He’d rather die than listen to this insane man!

The raven jumped and gave a small yelp when he felt Light move the plug inside him. He hadn’t even notice one of the hands leave his face and move to his backside. Light pulled the plug halfway and trust it back in with force, opening the wounds inside L once more. The famous detective shuddered and tried to move away, but his bindings prevented him from doing more than useless squirming.

For several minutes, Light continued trusting the toy in and out of the raven, making him moan in pain while more and more blood pooled on the white carpet. After a while, the plug was taken out and L closed his eyes, silently thanking whatever gods were out there that it was over.

The sound of a zipper being opened and the rustling of clothing had L tensing up again. A hand buried itself in his hair again and pushed his cheek against the floor while the other hand found his hip. L started struggling again when he felt the tip of what only could be the other man’s cock against his abused entrance. He howled in agony when the tip pushed inside. It was bigger than the plug.

“Pull out… please,” L wheezed as tears started streaming down his cheeks for the first time since this had started.

Light chuckled and continued pushing inside his enemy until his hips touched the other’s ass. L gave another pained shudder when Light stated pulling out again and wailed when he trust back all the way inside. The brunette soon started a good pace, getting faster and rougher by every trust until he was going at an inhuman pace that rocked L back and forth harshly.

“Sto-.. please- please, stop,” L begged desperately, but he was once again ignored.

After what felt like hours, Light started to become breathless and his pace became erratic. His left hand traveled from the prisoners hip to his shoulder which spread an unusual warmth when it came in contact with his skin. L screamed in pain when the warmth became like a flame bursting underneath his shoulder muscles and just as Light finally came inside him, he blacked out.


	3. Day Three

When L woke up again, he was alone. He was laying covered in the soft black silk bedsheets of the bed he had seen after his blindfold had been removed the first time. Carefully, L tried to get up, but a horrible pain coming from his lower back had him nearly paralyzed.

After a few more failed attempts of getting up, L opted to just look around the room. It was lighter than before when his captor had been there _and_ _raped him_. A single lamp hung in the middle of the room illuminating just enough for L to clearly see his surroundings.

The entire room was in black and red colors, with a red couch and a black wooden bookcase standing against an onyx stone wall. The floor seemed to be made from black marble and shone as a mirror. The only thing that wasn’t either red or black was the pearl white carpet at the foot of the large bed. L had expected some staining on it where he had bled, but there was not a blemish to be seen. Three metal rings dug in the floor around the carpet were the only prove that L had indeed been chained there for almost two days.

After a once over, L noticed the single black oak door in the farthest wall and smiled hopefully. Maybe he would be able to escape that way. Biting back a whimper, L moved to a sitting position and carefully planted his feet on the cold floor. He was still completely naked and he noticed the leather straps on his hands, feet and around his neck. He attempted to take them off but to his irritation, it seemed impossible, as if the black leather bonds were molded with his skin somehow.

It took him three attempts before he finally was able to stand up on his own and take a few shuffling steps. The pain from his ass was excruciating and he was tempted to just go back to the bed and try to sleep some more. It was extremely difficult, but eventually, L reached the door.

When he tried the doorknob, he was surprised to find it opened with ease. For a moment, he hoped that Light had forgotten to lock it and he would just be able to walk out of that horrible place. It was a disappointment when he found the lavish bathroom on the other side.

It was larger than any bathroom he had ever seen before, existing out of different shades of blue, gray and silver. There was a large bathtub and a big shower cabin next to it. A toilet, a sink and several large mirrors. Just as with the bedroom, the floor was shining as if it was a mirror of its own and was ice cold underneath the man’s feet.

L turned around and surveyed the room again, to see if he had missed anything. No other door could be distinguished. L’s shoulders sagged in defeat and he walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. he took one of the fluffy red towels from the rack and turned on the shower, stepping into the hot stream.

After everything that had transpired, it felt like heaven and L couldn’t help but enjoy it for a while before he started the job of carefully cleaning his abused body. He had several bruises all over and Light’s cum was still inside him. Shuddering in disgust, L used his own finger to clean himself out on the inside. The sight of blood and cum going down the drain almost made him want to throw up, but he contained himself and quickly finished before washing his hair and rinsing up.

Every now and then, his hands caught on the leather strap around his neck and the silver tag gave a soft ting whenever it moved. At least his shoulder had stopped hurting, and he couldn’t feel anything there either when he ran his hands over it.

L left the shower and grabbed the towel, drying himself off quickly before curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to one of the large wall mirrors and examined himself. As expected, his hips were turning an ugly purple where Light had grabbed him too hard and the same was true for the spot in his side where the brunette had kicked him awake. The silver nametag attached to that damned black leather collar had **_‘L’_** written on it.

L traced the letter on the plaque and turned it around, finding **_‘Property of Kira’_ ** written on the other side in proud letters. It disgusted him to think he would belong to a monster like that, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

Something red on his left shoulder blade caught his attention and he turned his back at the mirror to investigate it further. He let out a horrified gasp when he saw the large circled pentagram displayed there in bloody crimson on the place Light had burned the previous night.

L jumped when he heard the door open and swirled around to come face to face with his captor, staring at him with a smug expression. Light’s eyes raked over L’s naked figure before they landed on the mirror and the large pentagram. He licked his lips at the sight and grinned, walking closer to the raven, who took a step back in horror.

“What are you?” L asked.

Light didn’t respond, his red eyes glowing op pink for a moment before he had reached L and grabbed him by the back of his head. L closed his eyes tightly and shivered in fear when his mouth was devoured by the monster in human disguise.


	4. Day Eleven

L was sitting in his usual crouched position on the red velvet couch with one of the many books between his fingers. Reading was the only thing he could do besides sleeping when Light wasn’t around. He still preferred this though, even if he had read nearly every book there was, because if Light came home, he wouldn’t have any rest until the brunette would leave again the next morning.

He had gotten in a routine pretty easily considering his situation. Waking up, showering or taking a nice long bath if the previous night had involved a whip or something of the like. Then his breakfast would have miraculously appeared on the black polished coffee table, eat, read or think of ways to escape, eat, sleep, think of more ways to escape, eat, sleep some more, be woken up by Light, fuck, sleep and do it all over again the next day.

His dinner had been finished a while ago and L was only awake at the moment because he had yet another nightmare, so he decided to stay awake and read until Light would come back and rape him again. It bothered him that he was getting used to the pain of it, but there was little he could do about it, so he just tried to think of other things, like how he would get out of this place if there was no exit. He still hadn’t figured out how Light got in as he was always asleep when the teen came back from his daily life as the perfect student and son everyone saw him as.

A soft ‘pop’ resonated through the room right before the book L had been reading was violently ripped from his grasp. L stared up in shock at the pissed off looking Light. He had been so busy thinking that he hadn’t even noticed the other come in.

“He killed them!” Light growled out, pacing back and forth in front of L.

“What?” L asked confused, not quite understanding who or what Light meant.

“He fucking killed the entire taskforce and Misa because he doesn’t like my plans!” Light screamed furiously, raking his hands through his hair.

That’s when L noticed the blood on Light’s clothes and hands and his eyes widened. Did someone kill the entre taskforce because they disagreed with Light? Or did they disagree with Kira? But then why would they kill the people that tried to stop Kira?

“Who did?” L asked curiously, but he was ignored by the fuming teen.

“And he didn’t have the decency to do it himself either! Nooo, I’m not good enough for _him_ to get his hands dirty!” Light ranted.  
“He had to send _that guy_! They even killed Ryuk and burned my Death Note!”

L perked up by the last part and could stop a smile from forming on his pale face. The Death Note was gone! That meant Kira was too! There might have been some sacrifices, but at least Kira’s reign of terror was stopped by this anonymous person.

Light saw his prisoner smile and stopped his pacing, glaring at the other male with glowing pink eyes. He walked up closer to his prisoners, a dark aura growing around him by every step.

 **“You think this is funny, don’t you L Lawliet?”** he growled in a demonic voice, the dark shadows around his body expanding and moving until the entire room was covered in darkness.

L scrambled backwards when the shadows started swirling themselves around Light’s body and transformed him in a creature L wished he would never see again in his entire life, how short that may seem to be at the moment. Long black claws shot out towards L and grabbed his ankle, swinging him off the couch and onto his back on the bed. The captured detective stared in horror as the creature sprouted large dark brown wings and feathers started to cover up his entire body.

 **“How about I fuck you in my real form this time,”** it spoke in that terrifying voice.

The rest of the night, L’s screams of agony were the only sounds heard for miles around the desolated black castle.


	5. Day Twelve

When he woke up, L was surprised to find Light was still there. He was looking back like himself and was casually seated on the couch reading the book he had taken from L the day before. In shock, L tried to sit up too fast and was struck by a horrible pain in his back. He yelped and dropped back down on the fluffy pillows, closing his eyes to ban out the burning and throbbing of his ass.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to move for a while,” Light told him, looking up from his book.  
“A pity, really, because now I’ll be bored all day.”

“Why are you still here?” L asked hoarsely before ending in a coughing fit.

His throat was still extremely sore from screaming so loud and so much last night he could barely speak at all. Light gave an amused smirk when he noticed this.

“I told you before, right? Everyone is dead and the Death Note is burned. I’ll only be returning there for my own funeral and then I’ll be around here most of the time.”

“Your own… funeral?” L questioned confused.

“I forgot to tell you?” Light asked, smiling at his own forgetfulness.  
“They killed me too. For show of course, but it looks real enough for any human. He slit my throat with his sword. At least it was a clean kill.”

L blinked in shock, staring at the brunette who frowned a little and turned back to the book.

“That is the only thing he’s good for,” he muttered to himself.

“What are you?” L asked, the same question as he had asked the second day of his imprisonment.

Light laughed softly and once again turned to face his bedridden prisoner. He closed the book and dropped it on the couch he was sitting on before standing up and walking over to the bed, sitting down by L’s side, leaning in closer to the raven’s head.

“Guess,” he whispered.

L brought his thumb to his mouth and bit the nail, thinking hard. He thought back to their conversation that first day, when Light told him he wanted to devour his soul. He remembered Light had never needed to use a door to get in or out of the room and how he had burned a pentagram on L’s shoulder by simply touching it. Finally, he thought of the previous night, about the monster Light had turned into with those bright, glowing pink eyes and fanged grin.

“A demon,” he concluded.

Light’s smile brightened and L knew he had been correct by his guess. Of course, it hadn’t really been a guess because L didn’t do guessing. He had been 78 % sure that it was the right answer.

“As expected of the great detective,” Light told him amused.

He put his hand on the raven’s cheek and slid it down his face and neck to rest on his shoulder, tracing the visible red lines of the pentagram.

“Demon’s mark their prey with their symbol to be able to find them wherever they may hide. The closer the mark is to the eyes, the stronger the connection, but even on your shoulder, I’d be able to sense you from the other side of the country since I’ve had you physically,” he explained, gently caressing the marked shoulder of his prisoner.  
“So now that you know all that, what do you think your chances are at escaping me?”

L frowned and thought again. The odds were clearly staked against him on this one. Even if he succeeded in escaping the room, a possibility which he guessed to be less than 10 %, he would have to get far away and hope that Light wasn’t able to hunt him down.

“0.02 %” he replied eventually.

It meant there was still a chance, he tried to convince himself, but the odds made his heart plummet down into his stomach. Light just smiled at the helpless expression his prisoner made and gently stroked the raven’s hair, planting a loving kiss on the man’s forehead.

“Good boy,” he mumbled smirking.

Light had won. L was completely his and there was nothing the detective could do to stop the demon to take whatever he wanted. Both his body and soul belonged to the man he had hunted for months and now, after only twelve days of imprisonment, he could do nothing but surrender himself completely to the sadistic brunette that held him captive in the black and red room.

Light dipped his head down and softly sucked on L’s pale skin right underneath the leather collar. The raven closed his eyes at the feel and willed away the tears. He refused to let them fall. He refused to show such weakness to the man who already possessed everything else of his. Light just chuckled, as if he knew what went on in the other’s head and bit down, drawing some blood before licking it off.

“I guess you’ll just have to bear with me for a moment, Lawliet,” the brunette mumbled against his pale, already bruised skin.  
“Open your legs some more.”

After a moment of hesitation, L obeyed. Light released his neck and sat up, taking the bedsheets away before sitting between the raven’s spread legs. The brunette smiled and bent down to capture the detective’s lips with his own.

“Good Pet,” he said.

When Light entered the frail body beneath him once again, L didn’t feel the excruciating pain he was sure he should feel. He was completely numb, and when his captor started trusting at a slow, almost gentle pace, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next story will be about Demon Izaya from Durarara!! and after that, it'll be Togainu No Chi.
> 
> Both stories are lying ready to be published, but I've got one little problem with the Togainu No Chi one.  
> It's going to be Demon!Shiki x Akira, but I've got two versions based off the two bad endings of the game. So, which one should I use? The one with Slut Akira, or the one with Soldier Akira?  
> There will be some smut in either.
> 
> Please help me out by commenting.


End file.
